


Poisoned by love

by FullOfPain



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfPain/pseuds/FullOfPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay gets poisoned and Haytham takes care of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope is full of poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greeneye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/gifts).



Shay did not want to kill her but he had to. There was no choice. When he had escaped from the gas-filled room he was to slow to escape the poisoned arrow. He remembered the night when he fled the homestead. Hope had tried to reason with him. Tried to convince him not to leave as a traitor to the Assassin- Order.  
  
It was too late to talk when the arrow hit is flesh with a burning pain. He stumbled and barely kept standing. Of course he knew all the assassin’s poisons but it took him a second to understand that he had to run to keep his heart beating. Running over the rooftops he made it to see hope again. He chased her over half of the city’s rooftops when they finally fought near the templar’s base.   
  
Hope was a good assassin but in the end Shay was the better fighter and managed to stab her with his hidden blades. They were connected and pain was in both of their eyes and voices as they had their final conversation.  
Shay even forgot about the poison but when Hope was gone it struck again. He lost conscious and fell down on the ground hitting it with the back of his head.  
  
Haytham had left him alone going into the building. But he stayed near him all along. His task as a grandmaster was to guide his fellow templars. On the other hand he wanted to be respected and acted cold with a lot of sarcasm. It felt strange for him to see Hope and Shay wield the swords and hidden blades. His urge to help Shay grew but he kept watching.  
  
When Shay hit the ground he hesitated to help. Carefully he picked up the other man and carried him over his shoulder. There was a long way to the next doctor but Haytham rushed to reach the location with the other man. When they finally arrived the doctor explained: “ He has some time left, but you need to hurry to get the antidote. Luckily I know who has it. But I advise you to sneak into his house carefully. He is a dangerous man, an assassin.” Haytham grined and nodded to the doctor, then he asked: “May I have the location now?” The doctor told him where to go and Haytham managed to get there fast. 

The house was well guarded but Haytham was not impressed at all. He had no weakness. Not one at all. Carefully he moved toward one of the guards and killed him with his hidden blade. There was a haystack nearby where he hid the body. On the first floor he saw an open window where a guard stood. Silently he climbed up to it and killed the guard instantly without giving him the chance to make any noise. In the building he used his eagle vision to locate the antidote in a chest. As he grabbed it, he noticed there was someone in the room. A quick turn and a hard fight between a master assassin and a templar master started. Haytham managed to kill the assassin quickly because he had the poisoned Shay in his mind. His cheeks flushed thinking of his templar comrade.  
  
After the assassin was killed the good looking, charming templar took the antidote vial and left with it under his coat. He ran back as fast as he could and arrived just in time to save Shay’s life. The doctor told him to wait while Shay was treated with the medicine.  
Haytham did what he normally never would, he took an order. Sitting on a chair outside the room he felt nothing but emptiness. Had it been a good idea never to think about his feelings? Always denying there where feelings? There had been that one time with the Mohawk woman Zio. It had brought bad luck to just let this feelings happen. From this time on he tried to be more careful with them.  
It was strange for him to have feelings for a woman but what the hell was going on now. His mind was playing tricks on hi  
  
About half an hour later- but it seemed like weeks for him- Haytham was called back in. Shay was lying on a bed in a corner of the room. Slowly Haytham moved towards the other man and told the doctor to leave the two alone in a very polite way after he had thanked him for saving the slightly younger templar. The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
Haytham took a chair and sat down beside the other man’s bed. Shay was barely awake and had a bandage wrapped around his head to cover the wound from falling on the ground. For a moment Shay’s and Haytham’s eyes met. A warm feeling rushed trough Haytham’s veins. He felt the urge to move his hand closer to the other man stroking his cheek gently. Shay did not say anything and Haytham wondered if he did not want to or if he was too weak to speak.  
  
When he saw Shay forming a smile he knew the answer, so he took hold of Shays hand. The two of them remained in this position until they both fell asleep. Haytham rested his head on Shay’s arm while sleeping on the chair.  
When he woke up he realized his bone’s were aching and said to himself: “Well I’m not getting younger, I guess.”


	2. Getting real close

Haytham quickly moved away from the bed. Shay was still asleep. Haytham cleared his throat. This led to Shay opening his eyes.  
“Feeling better, sleepy princess? ” the templar master said in his typical sarcastic tone.  
“Of course. I’m going to pick a fight now. Feeling like a young god.” Shay answered quietly, almost whispering. His face still looked pale.  
Haytham used all his power to hide his true feelings but he did not totally succeed.

“You are member of the templar order. I will take care of you. We are going to our base at Fort Arsenal.” Haytham said and slightly flushed.  
Shay was good at observing, he noticed the change in Haytham’s cheek color and answered: “Of course, master Kenway. But never ever forget: I make my own luck.”  
The templar master walked over to the other man and helped him to get up. Shay seemed to be very weak. Haytham had to support him while walking to the fort. It felt strange for both man but very nice on the other hand. It was hard to admit but they enjoyed the body contact to each other.  
As they reached the fort after not exchanging one word on the way Haytham said: “So. Let’s go to my room then. There are two beds in it. If you may need some assistance or the doctor I’ll be there to help you.”  
“Thank you very much, master Kenway. I guess that is a good decision for now. Two days of rest and sleep and I will be full of power again. We have to strike against the assassins. Have to stop them from destroying our world and harming the innocent.” Shay said and was led to Haytham’s room. They kept close until they reached the second bed in Haytham’s room. When Haytham wanted to help Shay sitting down on the bed Shay grabbed hold of his arm.

So Haytham sat down beside him.  
“I guess you want to talk?” Haytham asked with the most charming smile on his face.  
“Hmm.. I don’t know.” Shay sighed.  
In this moment Haytham could not hold back his feelings any longer. He turned his upper body to the other man, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Their faces moved so close together that the tips of their noses touched.  
They looked in each other’s eyes for more than a moment.

Haytham felt blood pooling in his crotch and decided to leave immediately. He stood up still looking at Shay and rushed to leave the room. Shay was too tired to follow. He had felt the same tension but at the moment he only had the power to wait for his master’s return. So he tried to get some more sleep.  
Haytham was in a rush. He ran to the waterside and looked at the water. But here was only one thing to think about: Shay Patrick Cormac. It had always been hard for Haytham not to let feelings for men touch him too much. But he made it. He made it to this point. The fight was over and he finally lost. The feelings succeeded in this battle. It struck him so hard he jumped into the water fully clothed. Cooling down. Stop every feeling. Just for a moment.

In the late evening Shay was still deeply asleep. But he had learned to observe even while sleeping. Pretending to be fully asleep heard slow steps and opening one eye that adjusted to the dark quickly he saw it was the templar master walking in. A weak light from outside let him see the templar master had wet clothes. He kept watching when Haytham started to get rid of his wet templar clothes. First he removed his hat and jacket. Shay could now better see the shape of his muscular body. Then he removed the hidden blades from his arms and stripped down his shirt. Shay was impressed by the perfect look of his upper body. He felt getting erected from this look and was busy with keeping quiet and not moving.

Haytham did not stop until he was fully naked. Shay did not only like what he saw. He loved it. He was close to just jumping to the other side of the room and kissing his master. But he remained silent watching with one eye. Haytham sat down on his bed and kept sitting there resting his head on his hands. He seemed to be caught in his own thoughts. Finally he decided to stand up again. Shay was now full of excitement. Somehow he knew something was going to happen next. Slowly Haytham moved to the other bed, where Shay was still pretending to be asleep with is heart beating so fast it was almost bursting.

Haytham grabbed the blanket and managed to get under it with Shay. He grabbed Shays arm and wrapped it around himself. In this moment Shay could not resist any longer and pulled the naked templar as close as he could. The younger templar began to stroke his comrade tenderly and started kissing him. Haytham could not stop himself from load moaning and enjoying the close contact to the other man. Immediately Shay was also naked. Templar Master Kenway had hesitated to get rid of his clothes. They both kept touching and kissing each other everywhere sparing each other’s crotches because they had never done such thing.  
“I want more!” Haytham moaned full of pleasure. There was no guilt in this moment. Pure excitement and pleasure.  
Shay did not really know what he was doing he just let his feeling tell him what to do and moved down on the templar master touching his cock. First he used his hand and stroked it but then he started touching it with his tongue carefully. The grand master moaned and enjoyed the situation.

Both men were so excited and busy they did not notice someone was watching through the slightly opened door.  
Moments later Haytham’s cock was placed in Shay’s mouth. He was touching it his tongue. Playing with it. Haytham was so full of pressure that it did not take very long for him to cum in the other man’s mouth. Shay enjoyed first tasting the bitter-sweet taste. Although the typical tired feeling hit Haytham fast he wanted to give the pleasure back. He closed his fingers around the other templar’s penis and kept moving his hand faster and faster. He moaned although he had already finished he still took a lot of pleasure in this moment. Shay finished only seconds after starting and kissed Haytham while he had an orgasm he could not describe with any word.

It was when he had had sex with Hope in the homestead, when he realized something was different. He clearly enjoyed it but thoughts of Liam struck him while giving love to his teacher. He did not take it seriously and tried to stay away from the thoughts. But know he was the happiest man not to fight anymore.  
“Master Kenway… That… that was…” he could not finish the sentence. Haytham smiled at him and held him close and they both fell asleep.


End file.
